Before It's Too Late
by livanelforever
Summary: Olivia is kidnapped and Elliot was right there. He is falling appart and doing the best to find her, but why was she taken? The kidnapper will do anything to get to Elliot, but what will he do to Olivia Eventual EO AU Rated M for future chapters, language
1. Chapter 1

**Before it's too Late**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hi all. I know this chapter is short, but I want to see the following I will get with it. If ya'll want another chapter it will get juicy I promise. You just gotta review.**

**The day was warm, the perfect temperature to be outside playing and having fun. Manhattan was blooming, everyone was outside enjoying the weather. Everyone except for the detectives in the 1-6. Olivia Benson was sitting at her desk. She appeared to be looking at her computer screen but in reality she was looking off into space, wishing she could be outside in the sun. Elliot Stabler was also sitting at his desk, but he was getting lost watching his partner getting lost. The day was slow for the 1-6, there was no work to be done. Wishing lunch time would hurry up every one sat lost in their own little world.**

"**Who's catching?" Cragen boomed.**

"**We are," everyone said at once, all eager to get out of the building.**

"**Nah its Olivia's and Elliot's turn." Munch piped up.**

"**Whatcha do that for Munch! We could have gotten out of this stuffy building!" Fin complained.**

"**Enjoy it, do you really want another vic on your head?" Munch questioned.**

"**It'll be there anyway," Fin mumbled**

**During the two detectives debate Cragen filled his two top detectives in on the details of the case there were just handed. The vic was a 10 year old girl, Lea Davis. She was raped, murdered, and thrown in the river. The bag she was in caught on some bushes and she was saved from the river. Boaters spotted the bag, and thinking it was garbage picked it up to properly dispose of it when the bushed ripped the bag and out fell the little girl. Benson and Stabler were to notify the family and find out who would have wanted this little girl dead.**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**After working Lea Davis' case for a week with no leads, Benson and Stabler were about to call it a night when Olivia's desk phone began to ring.**

"**Benson… wha…who is this… oh… no don't… Ok Ok, just don't… I'm on my way." She hung up the phone visibly shaken.**

"**Liv what the hell was that all about?" Elliot asked, noticing that she was next to tears.**

"**Nothing El, I gotta go, tell cap I'm sorry." She rushed out.**

**Fin and Munch had heard the conversation and were worried as well. They nodded tward where she had disappeared. With a "thanks" Elliot was after his partner, knowing in his gut that something was very wrong.**

**A/N; Remember that if I don't get reviews I will not update another chapter, and the next one will be good. I want atleast 10 chapters and I will update then! So R&R Please and thanks!:):):):):):):):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

Before it's too late

Chapter 2

A/N I know I said 10 reviews but the last chapter was so short I understand why you didn't review. I got a lot of subscription alerts though. I don't care what you say, even if its just "I loved it" or "update soon" I will count it as a review. This chapter will be longer and explain what happened in the last. Though I will be very strict on the rivews. If I don't get 10 on this chapter then I will not post it anymore, so review if you want more, but if you don't want any more then don't review.

A/N2; I forgot this in the last chapter and I will not keep typing it in every chapter but the people you recognize are not mine, but the one's you don't are. I am not profiting off this story, nor do I own L&O SVU

PREVIOUSLY ON BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE;

After working Lea Davis' case for a week with no leads, Benson and Stabler were about to call it a night when Olivia's desk phone began to ring.

"Benson… wha…who is this… oh… no don't… Ok Ok, just don't… I'm on my way." She hung up the phone visibly shaken.

"Liv what the hell was that all about?" Elliot asked, noticing that she was next to tears.

"Nothing El, I gotta go, tell cap I'm sorry." She rushed out.

Fin and Munch had heard the conversation and were worried as well. They nodded tward where she had disappeared. With a "thanks" Elliot was after his partner, knowing in his gut that something was very wrong.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOXOXOXOXOXOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

'_Shit'_ Olivia thought. '_why am I doing this, what is wrong with me?' _The phone conversation flashed through her head.

"Benson."

"You need to come here NOW."

"Who is this," Olivia asked.

"Cindy,"

"Oh,"

"Please the… the… therapist… she told me to call her if I felt like this, but I'm not comfortable with her… um… he is here, and um… he wont leave, and I got a gun for protection from him,"

"No, don't," Olivia said.

"He has hurt me for the last time."

"I'm on my way."

"Ok."

After that she hung up the phone. Cindy was her case prior to the Davis case. For some reason Olivia had an instant connection with her. Cindy had been beat up and raped by her boyfriend. She was reluctant to talk to Olivia, or anybody for that matter. Cindy claimed that she fell down the stairs and her injuries were the result of an accident. Olivia knew better, and she felt is was someone else. It took 3 days, but Olivia didn't give up on Cindy and she finally gained her trust enough, and Cindy's tearful confession tugged at her hear strings. She gave Cindy her card and told her to call her anytime. Olivia periodically called her to check on her. She found out the other day that her boyfriend was released on bail. Yes there was a restraining order in place, when Olivia told Cindy that he was getting out of jail, Cindy cried in her arms, saying he was going to come back and get her. Now she was so right, and Olivia needed to help. She knew she should have told Elliot where she was going, but she needed to do this herself. Cindy was uncomfortable around Elliot, and


	3. Chapter 3

Before it's too late

Chapter 3

A/N; I don't know how many of you are reading this story and enjoying it. I want to thank those of you that took the time to review. It really means a lot to me, and it gets me to keep writing more. Please review and let me know what you want from this story, because it is new to me to. J Oh ya do you remember in the first chapter, Elliot followed Olivia, well here is where he comes in, I will start this chapter off with him leaving to follow her after she get's the phone call.

Previously;

"Cindy are you alright?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia?"

"Yes honey, it me. Where is Jim?" Olivia asked, referring to her boyfriend.

"Olivia I am so sorry." Cindy said in tears.

"Why what happened?"

"Over the last few months I have really grown attached to you Olivia. I don't want to do this but, I'm so sorry, I have to."

She stood up off the bed and turned around. She was holding a gun in her hand. Just then Olivia heard a sound behind her. When she turned around she saw Jim standing behind her. He slowly approached her, and Olivia knew something really, really bad was about to happen. At that moment she wished she had brought Elliot along with her.

!$%^&*()%$!$%^*()(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&$

"_What in the world what she thinking, just taking off and not letting anybody know where she was going."_ Elliot thought to himself. He was running down the hall, trying desperately to catch up with Olivia. When he stepped out of the building she was backing out of her spot, next to his. He yelled her name, and either she didn't hear him, or she ignored him. Either way she took off like a bat outta hell. Elliot ran to his car, digging his keys out of his jacket as he went. He jumped in and took off after her.

"Where the hell is she going?" Elliot asked himself, trying desperately to find her or her car. Elliot pondered who would possibly call his partner and who would she just drop everything for. As far as he knew there was no boyfriend in the picture. The last month had been hell for them almost no time at home. No one had called her that wasn't case related.

"CINDY!" Elliot exclaimed. That case had really gotten to his partner. He saw the attachment that his partner had for Cindy. Olivia attached to everyone, but he knew that this was different, though he didn't know why. _"The only reason that Cindy would call Olivia is if something bad is happining. Oh, shit. Liv has got to be in trouble, and she is too damn stuborn to ask for help when she really needs it. Christ Liv, what have you done? Where in the hell did Cindy live?"_ Elliot though to himself. He picked up his phone and dialed the 1-6.

"Tutuola" Fin answered

"Fin it's El. I think she went to Cindy's house and I think that she is in trouble. You need to go in her desk and get the old case file, and get me Cindy's address, and do it fast." Elliot rushed.

"Alright man, but if Liv kicks my ass for going through her desk, you ass is dead. Got me?" Fin joked.

"Fin now is not the time, I really think Liv is in serous trouble. Jim, Cindy's boyfriend said he'd kill Cindy, and I think he is trying to make good on that threat, and Liv is there." Elliot explained frantically.

"Do you even know if that is where she went for sure?" Fin asked, as he was looking for the folder.

"Fin I know it inside, now get me that damn address."

"OK man, got it. Its…"

************************************************************************

Elliot flew to the house, it was about 10 miles from where he was at. He pulled up to the house and got out of his car. Nothing on the outside looked wrong. He slowly approached the door, not pulling his weapon, not knowing if this indeed was where his partner was at. He was about to knock on the door when he heard her.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO YOU SICK FUCK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING," came Olivia's yells from inside the house.

Elliot was about to grab the door knob when he heard a gun shot ring out from inside the house. What scared him more was what he didn't hear. He didn't hear his partners cry's, or her voice at all for that matter. _"Please don't be dead,"_ was his thought as he kicked in the door.

A/N; Ok I wasn't going to stop it here, but because I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter I decided to. So if you want to find out if Olivia is dead, and what will happen to Elliot I would suggest you review. *evil wink* no really review please, and you will get another chapter very fast.!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Before It's Too Late**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N; I knew that last chapter would get y'all to review! :P It made me so happy to see all the wonderful reviews. During the week I will be able to update on a somewhat regular basis, but weekends are no good for me to update, just so ya know. Well hang on to your britches, because this chapter is where it is going to get good! And I might do some point of view (POV) switching in this chapter I have not decided as of yet, but we'll see where the typing goes lol! Oh ya and sorry that it took me so long to update I started writing this on Monday, but life got in the way, and I couldn't finish it until tonight.**

**Previously;**

"**STOP IT! LET ME GO YOU SICK FUCK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING," came Olivia's yells from inside the house. **

**Elliot was about to grab the door knob when he heard a gun shot ring out from inside the house. What scared him more was what he didn't hear. He didn't hear his partners cry's, or her voice at all for that matter. **_**"Please don't be dead,"**_** was his thought as he kicked in the door.**

**!$%^&*())(*&^%$!!$%^&*())(*&^%$!!$%^&*())(*&^%$!!**

**At that moment she wished she had brought Elliot along with her. Cindy was standing in front of her with a gun pointed at her, and Jim was behind her, also holding a gun at her head. **

"**Cindy, come on. What do you want, I know you don't want to do this." Olivia choose to go for Cindy, in hopes that their relationship would serve to her advantage. **

"**Olivia I am so sorry, but I have to." Cindy said in tears.**

"**SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Jim yelled. "I'm not the one incharge, and both of you will stop talking and listen to me, understand?" Both girls nodded. "Good, now **_**Detective**_**," Jim spat the word at her, "I want you to lay, face down, on the bed and put **_**YOUR**_** hands behind **_**YOUR**_** back."**

**Olivia did as she was told, still unsure of what to do. She needed to think and think fast. Cindy was still holding the gun on her, but if she was left alone with her, she knew that she would be able to flip her. Hell, she already had once. She got Cindy to tell her about what happened to her, despite his death threats. So she thought that it was best just to do as she was told, and see where this leads, after all she knew that if she fought back Jim would most likely shoot her without even the slightest bit of hesitation. So she got down on the bed and put her hands behind her back.**

"**Good, this will go much easier for you if you just listen." Jim stepped over to her and tied her hands behind her back with thick rope. "Detective, trust me, I will not hurt you if you cooperate, but trust me with this also, you fight me you will be hurt, if not worse, if you know what I mean. Beside's its not you I want." With that he pulled her up to a standing position and marched her to the door.**

'_**Come on Olivia think**_**'**__**Olivia thought to herself. She decided what she was going to do, and it just might work, if she played it just right. When they entered the living room she looked at the lock on the front door. It was unlocked. Now she set her plan in motion.**

"**What do you want from me? I really will be good, just please don't hurt me. I mean I wont fight back or nuthin." Olivia said in the most innocent, scared, timid, feminine voice she could muster. She had to get him distracted. **

"**You will find out soon enough." Was Jim's brief reply. **

'_**Shit,'**_** Olivia thought, **_**'That was suppose to do something, he didn't even loosen his grip. If I don't do something soon, then I will be out that door with no possibility of escape. It's now or never Benson, this might be your only chance'**_** With that Olivia leaped out of his grasp with such force that he was knocked over. She was mere feet from the front door. She silently thanked her teacher in the academy for teaching her how to hold her hands when she was being tied up, so as to when she is ready, they drop like water from her wrists. And it worked, the ropes were gone, but when she grabbed the door knob, she felt like that arm was going to fall off. She heard the sound, and she knew what happened, but no matter the pain she still needed to move. She had a bullet hole in her arm, and she wasn't expecting it. Before she could turn the knob, Jim had her by the back of the hair. He pulled her close to his chest, and put the gun to her temple.**

"**Do that again and your brains will be all over your clothes." He growled in her ear. "Cindy get the door." **

**Cindy was about to open the door when there was a loud crash, and she went flying backwards. She yelped in pain. So did Olivia, because Jim tightened his grip around her waist and pushed the gun harder into her temple.**

"**Olivia!" Elliot exclaimed.**

"**Um El, just do what he says."**

**Elliot was pointing his gun in the general direction of his partner and her captor, when Gitano flashed through his head. He now knew why his partner had such a struggle to shoot Gitano when he held him. **

**Olivia saw Elliot's internal conflict, and she knew exactly what he was thinking, when he looked straight into his eyes, tears started to fall from hers. **

"**Elliot, its ok. I know. I know you didn't …" Olivia was interrupted by pain shooting through her head, followed by a loud "SHUT UP" from Jim.**

'_**El I know you didn't mean what you said.'**_** Olivia told Elliot by looking deep into his eyes and reading them the way only partners of 10 could do.**

'_**Liv, I see your conflict, and I understand why you didn't… couldn't shoot. I know because I am feeling the same way, please forgive me.'**_

'_**I already did El, a long time ago. Elliot, just get me the hell outta here.'**_

**They continued looking into each others eyes and talking through them. That was until Jim caught them looking really weird, and pulled Olivia toward the door. **

"**Enough, were getting outta here, and Elliot, you will stay here, or I will shoot your partner and you will be wearing her brains on you jacket." Jim said**

**A/N; Again I appologise for the delay in posting, I hope this chapter makes up for it. It didn't go the way I wanted it to, but that is ok. A lot will come into focus in the next chapter, and the questions you have might be answered. But feel free to ask any question, and please, please, please, please, review. They will make me happy, and when I'm happy Olivia will live *evil laugh* so review because I am holding her hostage, for review ransom!**


	5. Chapter 5

Before It's Too Late

Chapter 5

A/N: I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter. This one is a little longer. If you guys dont review more then I will think that it sucks and I won't want to continue. Only 2 reviews is the reason it took so long to update, I'm loosing my motivation. This chapter is for edge15684 and eosvuluvfan. thanks for the review! here is your chapter!

Previously:

Jim caught them looking really weird, and pulled Olivia toward the door.

"Enough, were getting outta here, and Elliot, you will stay here, or I will shoot your partner and you will be wearing her brains on you jacket." Jim said

EOXOEOXOEOXOEOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOEOXOEOXOEO

As Jim took Olivia out of the room Elliot felt helpless. If he tried to fight then Olivia would be shot. If he let them go who knows what would happen to her. She could be raped, or murdered, both, or any combination of things. Elliot decided his best option would be to let them go. As long as she was alive he could always follow them in his car, to see where they were going. He just prayed that she would be ok. When Jim took Olivia outside he told Cindy something that made Elliot's breath hitch.

"Slash his tires."

'_Shit,' _Elliot thought, _' There goes my plan of following them. Now what am I going to do? _

_Come on Stabler think, Liv's life hangs in your decision._

_Great way to put on the pressure._

_Come on think of something good, you only got moments before their gone!'_

Elliot's internal conflict came to an end when he heard the hiss of air as it left his tires.

"Come on please. Take me instead, please. You don't want her, take me. I will not fight, I'll go willingly, please. Just take me." Elliot pleaded.

"Oh detective, I would, but alas it is not your time. But don't worry, the two of you will be reunited soon enough." Jim laughed as he threw Olivia into the back of the van. Jim jumped in after her, and Cindy drove them where ever it was they were going.

Elliot quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Detective Elliot Stabler Manhattan SVU 1-6. Badge number 6313. BOLO a silver Chrysler van, back and middle seats removed. Plate number 4df213. Wanted for kidnapping of another detective, she should be in the van. Two suspects. One white male approximately 35 years of age. 260 pounds, 6 foot 2. Short dark hair, blue eyes. No facial hair, no visible tats. Other suspect white female, 5 foot 6 about 150 pounds, approximately 30 years old. Long blonde hair, green eyes. Last seen heading down 1st street going north. Stop these people NOW!" Elliot ended the call, not caring if the operator had questions. He then dialed the station to fill in his captain.

"SVU Tutuola."

"Fin its Elliot."

"Shit where are you guys, dad's pissed." Fin interrupted.

"Fin listen. Liv was taken…" Elliot told him the whole story, and gave him the same description he gave the 911 operator. Fin said he'd come and pick him up right away.

Elliot decided he needed to figure out where it was that they had taken Olivia, so he decided to take a look through the house. Carefully searching each and every room, not caring about the mess he was making, he was looking for anything with an address, a name, a phone number, anything. He was so wrapped up in trying to find evidence he didn't hear Fin enter the house.

"El?" Fin asked more then stated.

Elliot jumped up, hand going to his gun, before he realized it was Fin.

"You find her yet?" Elliot asked.

"I haven't heard anything man, but every beat cop in the city is looking for her, not to mention the whole squad. Cragen is calling in some major favors. Munch is outside, brought you another car. CSU is on their way. Elliot this is a top priority case. We'll find her." Fin tried to comfort the man in front of him.

"I got a car?' Elliot asked, only half listening after he said that he knew nothing of Olivia's condition.

"Ya man, Mun…" Elliot cut him off by snatching the keys out of his hand, and running out the door. Seeing the empty car he jumped in it, unknowingly Fin was chasing after him. Fin jumped in the seat next to Elliot right as he was about to peal out of the driveway.

"El, you can drive but I am going with you, and I will not take no for an answer, Cragen ordered me to stay with you and help you get Olivia back safe." Fin said before Elliot had a chance to say anything.

"Fine." Elliot shocked Fin with his reply, and even more with the velocity pulling him back in his seat.

"Whoa man slow down, your not going to catch them around the corner, and were no good to Olivia if were dead!" Fin exclaimed rushing to fasten his seat belt.

Elliot just ignored him as he rushed down the road.

EOXOEOXOEOXOEOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOEOXOEOXOEO

"Come on please. Take me instead, please. You don't want her, take me. I will not fight, I'll go willingly, please. Just take me." Elliot pleaded.

"Oh detective, I would, but alas it is not your time. But don't worry, the two of you will be reunited soon enough." Jim laughed as he threw Olivia into the back of the van.

'_Did he just say what I thought he said?! Is he really willing to become this perv's captive just so I can go free?! What is the matter with him?! Is he smoking crack, how can he do that?'_ Olivia's thoughts were cut short as she felt herself suddenly in the air, then falling, then crack. Her head exploded with pain. All she saw was bright light. She was fighting to stay in control, to keep herself awake, because if she passed out she wouldn't be able to tell where they were going. Not to mention she would not be able to prevent anything bad from happing to her body. She focused on what Elliot had said. She couldn't understand why he was pleading with Jim to take him. What had Jim said? Something about it not being his turn? What did that mean? She couldn't focus very well, the pain was too much. She couldn't fight it anymore. She didn't care anymore. She just let her body take control of her mind, and she let sleep over take her.

EOXOEOXOEOXOEOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOEOXOEOXOEO

When Olivia woke up she was in a cold, damp, dark room. Her eyes were still fuzzy with sleep. She willed her mind to focus her eyes so she could see where she was. She went to move her hands to wipe her eyes and panic took over. She couldn't move her arms. Unsure of where she was or why she was there, she tried to put together what happened before she went to sleep. The last thing she remembered was sitting at her desk looking out the window. It was such a warm day, completely the opposite of what it is now. It was sunny and bright. She was looking out the window wishing she didn't have to be at work.

'_Yes that was it. What happened next? Elliot… Elliot… he threw something at me… a paper wad… yes… we were laughing so hard…' _Olivia thought.

'_Please…'_

What the…

'_Take me…'_

Why was she hearing these words in Elliot's voice?

'_You don't want her, take me instead.'_

Everything flooded back to Olivia. She remembered being kidnapped, everything. All the memories flooded back so fast it hurt her already pounding head. That is when the real panic set in. She started thrashing and pulling at her restraints. In doing so she found out her legs were tied down as well, and she couldn't close them. She also found out she was not dressed in what she remembered being dressed in. She was in just her bra and panties.

'_Oh my god, did he rape me?!?!?! No… I would remember, I would know. I would be able to feel something down there right? I would have stopped him, this would not happen to me right?!?!'_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, detective, are you panicking so soon. I expected better from you." Jim laughed an eerie laugh.

"What did you do to me you sick son of a BITCH!" She yelled that last part.

"HAHA, nothing yet. Don't worry." He came over and sat on the bed next to her hips. "My dear Olivia, you don't mind if I call you Olivia do you? Oh my," he said, grabbing her exposed crotch, "You feel good."

"STOP, leave me alone, let me go!" Olivia thrashed around trying to avoid his touch, but it was next to impossible, she was tied down so tight.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything with you yet, the time is not right. I wont do anything until I have my special friend here." Jim laughed.

"Special friend? What do you mean? Who?" Olivia asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, believe me. But first…" Jim slapped her hard.

Olivia squirmed in pain, the slap causing her head to pound worse.

"That is for asking so many questions…" This time he punched her in the stomach.

"AHHH!" Olivia screamed out in agony.

"That was just for good measures. You WILL listen to me and obey. You will not speak unless I tell you to. You will ask before you do anything. You are my property now, and I control you. You can do this one of two ways. You can either go along with me, and your pain will be kept to a minimum, or you can fight and by the time you get out of here there will not be one spot on your body that will still look like flesh. You will look like one huge bruise ball." Once again Jim punched her in the stomach. "I'll leave you for a while and you can think about what you want to do. Let me know what you decide." He left the room with a laugh.

Olivia was reeling in pain. Her head felt like it was about to explode, and thanks to Jim's outburst, now her body was as well. She didn't know what she was going to do. What ever happened she hoped Elliot would find her soon.

Please please review and give me motivation to continue, or this will be the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Before It's Too Late

Chapter 6

AN; You guys are wonderful. I got so many reviews, it made my day, well night! I went to bed and I couldn't wait to get started on this chapter. You guys have helped me re-find my motivation for this story. I have a lot planed for this story, so please stick it out with me and hopefully you guys wont be disappointed. Sorry it took so long to get this up, with work, school, and the need to get this story right, it took me a little while to make sure it was just how I wanted it.

AN 2; In case I didn't say this this story is AU. Sealview didn't happen, and neither did Kathy. I could have just killed her off *evil laugh* but I decided to make her non-existent. So if she was never around his kids also never happened. They just are SVU detectives that are both single… and I will stop there. But remember this is an EO story (are there any other kinds? :P) and it will get there, but the road is long and bumpy!

AN3; This one jumps back and forth from Olivia to Elliot. I did that to make this chapter a long one, and to keep up with the suspense and cliffhangers without making you wait for a new chapter. I love writing this way, and cuz its my story I think that is ok! Lol now you can read the story, I'll shut up! :)

Previously:

Olivia was reeling in pain. Her head felt like it was about to explode, and thanks to Jim's outburst, now her body was as well. She didn't know what she was going to do. What ever happened she hoped Elliot would find her soon.

"Whoa man slow down, your not going to catch them around the corner, and were no good to Olivia if were dead!" Fin exclaimed rushing to fasten his seat belt.

Elliot just ignored him as he rushed down the road.

XOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXO

Elliot was speeding through town, looking for any sign of the van that Olivia disappeared in. Fin and Elliot sat in silence, both wondering if Olivia was ok, and when they would find her. Elliot was having a hard time keeping within the speed limits, and twice a police car pulled out behind them. Elliot just flicked on the lights and kept going. He wasn't going to waste any time explaining to a beat cop what he was doing.

Fin threw his hands in front of him as Elliot slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell are you doing!" Fin exclaimed.

"Tabitha's Grill. There was a post-it at Cindy's house that said 'Tab's at 10.' I thought it was irrelevant at the time, but it must have been a meet here." Elliot informed.

"You got that from a note that said Tab's. Elliot that isn't even enough to look at this place, let alone get a warrant for it."

"Fuck the damn warrant, we need to find Liv, I don't give a rats ass about any fuckin laws!" Elliot shouted before storming out of the car in a huff.

"Elliot listen, if this is the place, we need to be smart about it. If they do have Olivia we need to play it cool, to keep her safe." Fin tried to reason with a very angry Elliot.

Elliot took a deep breath. "Alright. Thanks Fin, I really need a voice of reason right now. Don't let me piss you off. I'm just so worried about Liv."

"Elliot don't worry. We will get your voice of reason back, but until then I don't mind giving a helping hand. Now you wanna hear my game plan?" Fin asked.

"Of course." Elliot answered.

XOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXO

She thought about Elliot. Wondered what he was doing right now. _'Get a hold of yourself Benson, what do you think he is doing playing poker? He is out looking for you, and he wont get any sleep, nor will he eat until your back safe.'_ She thought to herself. _'Now to find a way out of here.'_

Olivia sat up on the bed, thankful that before Jim left he unbound her from the bed. She looked around the room, trying to familiarize herself with where everything was, and what she could do to escape. She examined the bed. It was a gold metal frame with a single box spring mattress. There were light blue sheets on the bed with a blue comforter. The blue reminded her of Elliot's eyes. She sat there just looking at the sheets, wishing Elliot was here with her. After a while she finally looked up and took in her surroundings. It looked like she was in a basement. The walls were cement, and there was a little window at the top, but no matter how hard she tried she would never be able to fit through it, even if she could ever reach it. The walls were bare, and the only thing other than the bed was a toilet in the corner.

She got up and walked to the toilet and tried to take the back of it off, but it was bolted down. Well there went her only hope for a weapon. _BED_. She ran to the bed and looked underneath it. The bolts were welded to the bed. Now there when her very last weapon option, so she was going to have to fight him with no weapons, and she didn't think that was going to happen.

_Knock Knock_

Olivia ran to the bed and jumped under the covers.

"Hi Olivia, I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some food. I made it myself, I hope you like it." Cindy said.

"Cindy," Olivia sighed relived it wasn't Jim, "Cindy you have to do something. If you don't let me go you can get in a lot of trouble, and will spend the rest of your life in jail, but if you help me get out of here then I can help you."

Cindy looked around and then whispered, "Don't worry, you are safe now. He wont hurt you very much if you behave. Pretend you will do anything for him. When he brings his friend here then I will help you, because that is when you will be in big trouble, but we need to wait. We cannot take him ourselves, but don't worry, we'll be good." She spoke up, "Now eat up you need food to keep up your strength."

"Cindy who is his special friend?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, well, its…"Cindy was cut off by Jim storming in the room.

XOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXO

"Hamburger with a coke please." Elliot said.

"Same." Fin said.

"Alrighty boys, I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress with the blonde hair said.

"Hey did you hear about that lady cop that was kidnapped?" Elliot asked Fin.

"Oh ya man, that shit was some bad stuff. I hear the cops are looking everywhere for her." Fin replied.

They were both speaking loud enough everybody in the restaurant could hear them, but they weren't yelling or really drawing attention to themselves.

"Man I wouldn't want to be that guy when the cops find her. You know what they do to cop nappers don't ya?" Elliot asked.

"Ya I hear it ain't pretty in jail." Fin replied with a head shake to his left.

"Man where is my coke?" Elliot asked, using it as an excuse to look over his shoulder. The waitress hurriedly ran to the back.

Elliot leaned in close and whispered, "I think she knows something."

Fin nodded and Elliot said "Where's the john I need to piss?" With that he took off in the back looking for a 'john.'

Elliot looked around, and not seeing anybody in the restaurants uniform, he went through the doors marked "employees only." Once behind the door he snuck around trying to be very quiet. Just as he rounded a corner he heard voices. Thinking quickly on his feet the jumped behind a stack of coffee still on the pallet it was delivered on.

"There are two guys here talking about her." One man said.

"What did they say?" The older man asked.

"They were just talking about her, but I think I know one of them from somewhere, he looks familiar. I think we need to let Jim know. They had to have come in here for a reason. Jim didn't expect them to get this far this fast. We need to alert him to the change so he can change his plans accordingly." The waitress said.

"Ya, ya I think your right. I will pass on the message." The older man who appeared to be in charge said.

The waitress and the younger man left. The older man pulled out a phone and dialed.

"Jim?… Tom… Ya we have an issue here at Tab's… of course… there are two men here talking about some very sensitive information for you… yes consider it done…I'm not sure, one of the girls thinks she recognizes one of them…I believe so…alright." He hung up the phone. (**AN: this will make sense later, you will get the other half of the conversation)**

Elliot waited behind the flat. Finally after what seamed like hours the older man moved on and Elliot snuck back to the table where Fin was talking with the waitress.

"So what time you off honey?" Fin asked.

" 'Round 3. You wanna have lunch?" The waitress asked very seductively.

"Ahem" Elliot cleared his throat, getting Fin's attention, his back was to Elliot.

"Ah hey man. What's up?" Fin asked noticing a serious look on Elliot's face.

"We gotta go, something has come up, something about a problem at your house?" Elliot said, trying to send the cryptic code to Fin.

"Gotcha' man. Hey look Lori, I'm sorry but I gotta go now, but I'll try to make it back for that lunch ok." Fin winked at her.

"Alright suga." Lori said and with that she left.

The two men left the restaurant and hurried to the car. Once safely inside, and on their way down the road Fin spoke up.

"What happened back there?" He asked.

"They called Jim, told him we were there talking about Liv, and that the waitress recognized one of us. He said he would take care of something, and I don't know what he meant, so I thought we should get outta there. Were you making 'friends' back there?" Elliot joked.

"Oh ya. Her name is Lori Sage. She has been working there for 3 years, is single with no kids, and her boss' name is Tom Sage, her father." Fin explained.

"Sage, that name doesn't ring a bell. Tom must have been that man in the back who called Jim. What are we going to do Fin, we are no closer to finding Liv, and now they have to change their plans, whatever those were?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot we just have to keep looking, and stay strong for Olivia's sake. Lets go back to the house and touch bases with Captain and see where we are." Fin suggested.

"Ok." Elliot replied.

XOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXO

"Oh, well, its…"Cindy was cut off by Jim storming in the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jim yelled.

"Oh… I was just… I just thought that… well because we had some leftovers… I thought she might be hungry… and…"Cindy stammered.

"I say when she eats! I say when she sleeps! I saw when she does anything!" Jim threw the tray across the room. "Who do you think you are! Are you trying to take over?!" Jim screamed.

"I'm sor…" Cindy was cut off by Jim's backhand across her face.

"YOUR SORRY. Did I not teach you anything at all? You know I am the boss around here." He grabbed Cindy's shirt in his fists and lifted her off the bed, and off her feet. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Do you understand?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Cindy said, not fighting, not even squirming or moving her feet that were about 1 inch off the ground.

"Good." Jim said.

Before Olivia knew what happened, Cindy went crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.

"What the hell!" Olivia yelled and jumped up to go to Cindy's side. But before she knew it she was thrown on the bed. Jim jumped on top of her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

Jim started touching her breasts. Olivia was squirming and yelling, trying to get out from under him. Cindy lay motionless on the floor where Jim threw her. Olivia's moving was really pissing Jim off, and she could tell, so she fought harder.

"Let me go! NOW! Get of…" She was cut off by a fist to the mouth. She now was squirming in pain. She could taste the blood. Jim got off her and punched her hard in the gut one last time before he stormed out of the room.

Olivia waited until Jim closed the door behind himself, and she went running to Cindy. She still wasn't moving and Olivia thought she was dead.

"Oh my god Cindy." Olivia whispered when she crouched next to her.

"I'm ok." Cindy's voice shocked Olivia.

"Oh my god I thought he killed you. These walls are cement! Does he do that a lot?" Olivia asked, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Oh ya, but I'm used to it now. Just don't fight back. He wants control over you, and if you let him have it, you wont get hurt near as bad or as much. Yes, he looses his temper, but if you just stay still it won't hurt as much." Cindy said.

"That is crap, he shouldn't lay a hand on you at all." Olivia said. It was hard to speak with all the pain in her stomach, and the blood spilling from her nose.

"Here." Cindy said, pulling a tissue out of her pocket for Olivia's bloody nose.

"Thanks." Olivia replied, feeling bad for this girl in front of her. She was in the same boat, and it was up to Olivia to get them both out of there alive.

XOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXOEOXO

"What do we have Cap?" Elliot asked as soon as he entered the squad room.

"CSU tossed the place and they are processing what they found for prints, DNA, ect. to see if anyone else was involved."

"Tom Sage and Lori Sage are involved somehow." Elliot responded.

"How do you know?" Cragen asked.

Elliot and Fin proceeded to fill him in on what happened at the restaurant.

"You guys might want to see this." Munch piped up for the first time since Fin and Elliot entered the station. "Tom Sage was in arrested on a DV charge, but it was dropped. At the same time, Jim Sage was arrested with him. Does this Jim look familiar?" Munch pulled up the booking photo.

"Son of a bitch." Elliot said and started to storm out of the office.

"Wait Elliot!," Munch exclaimed, "there is more."

AN; Once again sorry for the delay. This chapter is my longest yet, a reward for all the awesome reviews! :):):):):):):):):). Please do it again! And tell me if you want to see anything happen in the story and I will see if I can fit it in the story. OH YA! I almost forgot. I wanted you all to have the other half of the phone conversation Elliot over heard, but I couldn't fit it in the story! I changed how I was going. It is not that important, it was just to clarify that the Jim that had Olivia was the one he was talking to. And Jim told Tom to "take care of the issue" Tom was calling him about, and that the waitress thought Fin or Elliot was a cop. It may or may not come into play later, so I just wanted to give you the jest of the other half of the conversation.

R&R PLEASE! TY!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the huge delay, I am a horrible writer. I'm not going to make excuses. I got lazy and got writers block, well maybe I am. I just wanted to apologize. If you can forgive me here is another chapter. I don't remember where I was going with this, but here is another chapter, I hope it's a good one, we'll see.

Previously:

"What do we have Cap?" Elliot asked as soon as he entered the squad room.

"CSU tossed the place and they are processing what they found for prints, DNA, ect. to see if anyone else was involved."

"Tom Sage and Lori Sage are involved somehow." Elliot responded.

"How do you know?" Cragen asked.

Elliot and Fin proceeded to fill him in on what happened at the restaurant.

"You guys might want to see this." Munch piped up for the first time since Fin and Elliot entered the station. "Tom Sage was in arrested on a DV charge, but it was dropped. At the same time, Jim Sage was arrested with him. Does this Jim look familiar?" Munch pulled up the booking photo.

"Son of a bitch." Elliot said and started to storm out of the office.

"Wait Elliot!," Munch exclaimed, "there is more."

!$%^&*()&%$$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$$%^

"What else could there possibly be. The Jim that has Olivia is the same as this Jim. She is in the hands of a psychopathic wife beater, and now attempted rapist. What else is there?" Elliot asked furious about this new development. "Well apparently Jim Sage, when he was in jail for the DV, before it got dropped, made a friend. That friend, Louie Castroll was in for public intoxication. I talked to him, and Louie said that Jim was pissed. He complained that his wife ratted on him, and the bitch cop that put him there would pay. He said that his brother Tom, was arrested many years ago, for resisting, and the officer that arrested him was partnered with the cop that put him away. He said revenge was going to be sweet, and he was going to get revenge for himself and his brother." Munch explained.

"Well do we know who the arresting officer of his brother was?" Cragen asked.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear captain. I was getting there. When I asked Louie if he knew names he said, and I quote 'The bitch cop that put Jim away was Benson and Stabler was the poor sucker that he was getting revenge on for his brother.'" Munch said.

!$%^&*()!^&*()_*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&^%$!

Olivia waited until Jim closed the door behind himself, and she went running to Cindy. She still wasn't moving and Olivia thought she was dead.

"Oh my god Cindy." Olivia whispered when she crouched next to her.

"I'm ok." Cindy's voice shocked Olivia.

"Oh my god I thought he killed you. These walls are cement! Does he do that a lot?" Olivia asked, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Oh ya, but I'm used to it now. Just don't fight back. He wants control over you, and if you let him have it, you wont get hurt near as bad or as much. Yes, he looses his temper, but if you just stay still it won't hurt as much." Cindy said.

"That is crap, he shouldn't lay a hand on you at all." Olivia said. It was hard to speak with all the pain in her stomach, and the blood spilling from her nose.

"Here." Cindy said, pulling a tissue out of her pocket for Olivia's bloody nose.

"Thanks." Olivia replied, feeling bad for this girl in front of her. She was in the same boat, and it was up to Olivia to get them both out of there alive.

!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$!$%^&*(*&^%$!$%^&*(*&^%$!$%^&*(

Olivia sat propped up on the wall holding the tissue to her nose. They sat in silence, both recovering from their encounter with Jim.

"Olivia?" Cindy's voice startled Olivia causing her to jump a little. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Its ok" Olivia replied.

"Are you ok? Has your nose stopped bleeding?"

"Um ya." Olivia replied pulling the tissue away. "My stomach kinda hurts."

"Let me look at it." Cindy said.

"Look at what?" Olivia asked.

"Your stomach."

"Oh ya my stomach kinda hurts."

"I know you just said that."

"Said what?" Olivia asked, looking confused.

"About your stomach." Cindy said, getting worried for Olivia.

"Ya it hurts." Olivia complained. She was feeling dizzy, and Cindy looked really fuzzy.

"You ok Olivia?" Cindy asked, seeing Olivia pale and her eyes were jumping around.

"Elliot… help me." Olivia whispered before closing her eyes and slipping off into darkness.

!$%^&*())(*&^%$!~!$%^&*(*&^%$!$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*(^$

Elliot and Fin went to talk to Louie to see if they could get anymore information on where Jim was. Louie was telling them everything Munch had already covered. Elliot was loosing his paitents with Louie.

"Just tell me where he is or I'll make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?" Elliot asked, getting ready to throw the guy against the wall.

"Listen man I don't know. It wasn't like we were buddies, he just was pissed and I was forced to listen. It wasn't like I could just walk away. We was stuck in the same cell." Louie said for the umpteenth time, fearing Elliot would hurt him.

"Do you remember anything else that you didn't tell Detective Munch, anything, no matter how small or insignificant?" Fin asked.

"Well… now that I think about it. It wasn't anything that was said to me. The phone was outside my cell, and when it came time for his phone call to his family he called his mamma. She said something, and he said not that one, the house on Chelsea. He was talking about picking him up and taking him home… Hope that helps" Louie yelled at Elliot's retreating form. As soon as he heard Chelsea he took off, knowing where that street was.

!$%^*())(*&^%$!!$%^&*())*&%$!!$%^&*()(&^%$!!$%^&*()

Olivia woke up to excruciating pain. Everything was black, and her whole body hurt. She was trying to remember where she was and why she was in so much pain. Slowly everything started to come back to her. She remembered being kidnapped, and she remembered being hurt by Jim. She opened her eyes looking around for Cindy. She was back on the bed and Cindy was gone.

"Your awake. It's about time." Jim said, eerily calm.

Olivia just laid there hoping he would just go away.

"Well if you are just going to ignore me I'll just leave, but I thought you would want to hear about Detective Stabler and Tutuola."

"Elliot… what did you do to Elliot." Olivia asked panic rising within her chest.

"Oh nothing yet. Just thought you might want to know they were on there way here to get you. Now I don't care, I'll do what I have to do, but with Detective Tutuola, I don't need him, he would be a causality. I'll dispose of him as he enters the door. It is you and Detective Stabler I want. Now you have a choice to make. You can either cooperate and listen to me and save a colleague or you can fight and loose one of your own. What will it be?" Jim asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Olivia asked defeated. She loved Fin like a brother and she would never want anything bad to happen to him. She also didn't want anything bad to happen to Elliot, but he was her only hope to get out of here, what was she going to do.

"I want you to call your precious Elliot and tell him to get rid of Tutuola, tell him to meet you at the docks, off 3rd street. Tell him if there is any cops that he will see you die. Tell him to come alone. Tell him to meet you there in one hour sharp or you will die, do you understand?" Jim asked breaking Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Yes."

"Good here is a phone, and tell him not to bother to trace it, it's a pre-paid." Jim grinned.

"Ok." Olivia dialed Elliot's number and waited.

"Stabler." He answered.

"El."

"LIV, where are you, what happened to you, are you ok, tell me where you are and I'll come and get you right now." Elliot said quickly.

"El, um, Jim told me that you need to get rid of Fin, um, he said you needed to be alone, that, um, if you weren't, um, that if you weren't alone then you would watch me die, um he said that you needed to meet us at the docks, the one's off 3rd street, um, in one hour. He, um, said don't bother tracing this class, its, um, a pre-paid cell phone. Um, El… get me outta here please, I need you…" Olivia said before having the phone ripped out of her hands and slammed shut.

"I didn't tell you to add a bunch of shit." Jim roared before smacking Olivia across the face, hard.

"OUCH, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Olivia yelped.

"Don't you bitched ever learn?" Jim screamed lifting Olivia off the bed by her throat. "If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times." He began to shake her. She struggled, thrashing and hitting him trying to get away from him.

'_Just don't fight him, it wont hurt as much'_ The voice came to Olivia's head with a start. So Olivia listened. She went limp in Jims arms, still struggling to breath.

"You bitch, if you ever disobey me again you will be hurt you got it?" Jim asked, and with that he dropped her and left the room. Olivia lay on the floor gasping for air.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; I'm sooo sorry for the HUGE delay, but I am in the middle of moving, I have school, and am working 50-60 some hours a week. So I apologize but I'm hella busy. For the few of you that actually took the time to review, thanks I really appreciate it. I have a lot of traffic to this story, and a lot of you are adding it but not reviewing. Please take just a few seconds to review, they keep me going. I really miss this story that is why I'm still doing it. I have so many twists and turns in store, I hope you all keep up with me. OMG I so forgot to say this before, but please forgive all mistakes, nobody proof reads my story.

Here we go. Olivia will see Elliot for the first time sense being kidnapped. What will happen? Will someone die? Will El get Liv back safely, or will someone's life be ended? You will just have to read and see. *Evil Laugh*

Previously;

I didn't tell you to add a bunch of shit." Jim roared before smacking Olivia across the face, hard.

"OUCH, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Olivia yelped.

"Don't you bitches ever learn?" Jim screamed lifting Olivia off the bed by her throat. "If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times." He began to shake her. She struggled, thrashing and hitting him trying to get away from him.

'_Just don't fight him, it wont hurt as much'_ The voice came to Olivia's head with a start. So Olivia listened. She went limp in Jims arms, still struggling to breath.

"You bitch, if you ever disobey me again you will be hurt you got it?" Jim asked, and with that he dropped her and left the room. Olivia lay on the floor gasping for air.

$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$!$%^&*()_(*&^%$$%^&*

Her head spun, she felt sick, and the room was spinning. She tried to get up but her dizziness forced her to the ground again. Just then Jim walked back in.

"Time to go" He said abruptly. Olivia was afraid to speak, fearing what little bit of food was in her stomach would make a re-appearance. She barely manages to force out "where" before she clutched her stomach. "Where ever I tell you bitch, understand?" Jim asked roughly grabbing her face. She just nodded when Jim produced a rag and put it over her nose. "I don't need you fighting me on this little trip." He said, menacingly.

Once Olivia smelled the chloroform she knew she could not fight it, not in her current state. She was out within seconds.

!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$!$%^&*()_)(*&^$$%^&*(

Elliot was driving sirens on to Chelsea in hopes of finding Olivia safe. His phone went off, not recognizing the number he decided not to answer it, but something in his gut told him to answer.

"Stabler." Elliot answered. He listened intently as he heard Olivia tell him where to so. He heard her say ouch before the line went dead. Pissed that this man was hurting his Olivia he pulled over. "Get out" he old Fin.

"What man what the hell are you doing, who was on the phone?" Fin asked confused as to what he was doing.

"It was Liv and she said that Jim said if anybody else was with me he'd kill them and her. You gotta get out, I need to save her." Elliot pleaded, hoping Fin would understand.

"Man think about this you cannot go in alone. You need back up, what if something goes wrong?"

"Don't do this to me Fin get out." Elliot said before pushing him out of the car. With an "I'm sorry" Elliot pealed out into traffic sirens blazing.

Fin decided to call the captain. Filling him in on what happened, Cragen decided to grab Munch and head out to pick up Fin and see if they could find Elliot. Munch went to get his partner, while Cragen went to find Elliot with the instruction Fin gave him. Little did Elliot know Fin heard everything Olivia said on the phone, and he played dumb because he knew what was going to happen. When Munch picked up Fin they went out after Elliot, Liv, and Cragen.

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*%

She woke up to the sound of skin hitting skin. She then realized it what her skin being hit. She moaned in pain, as the dizziness still in her head. Everything was dark, and she was struggling to see when she realized her eyes were still closed. She tried to open them, failing miserably. Another slap and her eyes flew open, only to see Jim's face staring down at her. "Wake up Bitch were almost there." He said glancing back at the road.

Olivia remembered what happened and concluded they were going to the docks to meet Elliot. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach, she was scared. She didn't know what he was going to do to Elliot. The car suddenly stopped, and Olivia felt like she was going to cry. Jim pulled Olivia out of the car through the drivers side. She felt a knife at her throat, and damn it Gitano instantly came back to her mind. This was the second time sense the was taken. Olivia tried to get her feet under her, but her head was swimming and she couldn't balance, let alone feel the ground under her. All she felt was the knife on her throat. She looked around for Elliot. She saw a figure walking towards her and instantly knew it was him. A second later she saw his hands go up. Then she heard it.

"It's ok. I am alone and unarmed. Just let her go and we can talk." He pleaded.

"_He sounds so broken."_ Olivia thought.

"Get in the back of the van." Jim said.

"Ok, just don't hurt her." Elliot said. Looking into her eyes he saw she was in pain. His heart broke a little bit more. _"DAMN IT"_ He yelled at himself _"I was supposed to protect her, not let her get hurt."_ He sat in the van still mentally yelling at himself for her being in this situation. The next thing he knew he saw the silver moving slightly and blood running down her neck.

"Detective Stabler you will listen to me or this knife will cut more than just a little skin, do you understand?" At Elliot's nod he continued. "You will sit in the back of that van until we reach out destination. Once there you will listen to further directions." With that Jim threw the already off balance Olivia towards Elliot. She let out a shriek, preparing to hit the ground, but before she knew it warm strong arms encircled her and pulled her close. She threw her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go, and for the first time sense she was taken she let herself fall, knowing Elliot was going to be there to catch her. She let the tears come, burring her head deeper into Elliot's neck.

!$%^&*()*^$!$&*&$$W&%^$*^$&^%$&^%$&^%$&^%^$!^%I(&^%*

Elliot sat there with a crying Olivia wrapped in his arms. They were sitting in the back of a van, driving to god only knows where, and going to see god only knows what. Elliot looked down at Olivia's neck, and seeing that the cut was just minor gave him little relief. Elliot looked around looking for a way to get out of this. Jim couldn't see in the back of the van, but Elliot couldn't see Jim, or where they were going. Elliot reached for the handle and tried to open the door, just to find it locked. There was nothing in the back of the van to use as a weapon when Jim returned. Elliot looked down at Olivia. She had stopped crying, and clamed down quite a bit, but Elliot knew she was not asleep. He watched her for a few minuets before she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry for getting you involved in this," she said quietly.

"Olivia Benson this is in no way your fault. You could not have done anything to prevent it, do you understand me?" Elliot demanded, feeling even worse that she blames herself for this mess they are in.

"But Elliot…" she began.

"NO, Olivia, none of this is your fault, and I don't want to hear you saying that it is. You need to understand that. Please Liv…oh Liv don't cry," he said as he noticed fresh tears on her cheeks.

"El," she hiccupped, "El."

"Shhh, it's ok, it's all going to be ok. I'm here now, nothing bad is going to happen to you now. I promise," he whispered in her hair.

!$%^&*()!$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&

After what felt like hours of driving the van finally came to a stop. The doors opened, doing little to light up the already dark van. Jim's figure was standing there. He grabbed Olivia's ankle, pulling her out of the van. Elliot noticed Olivia did little to fight him off, and that broke his heart. She had been with this evil man for so long he was beginning to take the fight out of her. _"Well"_ Elliot thought, _"If she is not going to fight for herself then I will have to fight for her."_

"Get out of the van." Jim ordered. Elliot did as he was told, Olivia having the knife to her throat yet again. "See that door?" Jim asked and when Elliot nodded he continued, "Walk over there open it and go through. When you get in keep walking straight until you hit another door. Go through it and close it behind you. You will see a chair, sit on it until you are told otherwise." Elliot did.

When he opened the door he saw a sparsely furnished room. Taking a second to look around he saw nothing of value to him, just a couch, a table with nothing on it, and a chair, all covered in dust. He walked into the other room and closed the door behind him. Taking another moment to absorb his surroundings, he found that this room only held a chair. Elliot thought for a moment. If he hid behind the door with the chair he could hit Jim, taking him by surprise. Then he thought about Olivia, and that when Jim entered he could be holding Olivia in front of him, and if he did that he would risk hurting her, and Jim would no doubt kill her after that attempt. So Elliot decided to wait it out and do as he was told for the time being. He sat on the chair and waited.

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()_)(*&^%$$%^&*()_(*&^%$$%^&**^$

Outside Jim still had Olivia in front of the van. Olivia was exhausted and that drug was still reeking havoc on her system. She couldn't balance on her own two feet, and she knew she was no match, in this condition, for the man holding her.

"What did you give me?" Olivia asks.

"Just a little something to make you more compliant. Soon you will feel it's effects going away, don't worry, but not before we can have a little fun with your friend in there."

With that he proceeded to drag Olivia into the house. He took her into a small room, to the left of where Elliot was. This room only held a bed. There was rope hanging off all four bed posts, and there was a pipe coming up from the floor, curved in the room, and then left through the ceiling. Jim threw Olivia down on the bed, and jumped on top of her. That is when she freaked. She tried to scream but Jim put a gag in her mouth.

"As much as I would love to hear you, I have not taken care of Elliot, and we don't want him interrupting our time now do we?" He asked with a sinister smile.

He proceeded to tie up her arms to the bed posts, and with the drug in her system it made her to weak to successfully stop him. He left her legs untied. He then crawled in between her legs, forcing then open. He laid himself on top of her, kissing her neck. Olivia tried to get out from under him, but it was no use. She could feel him, hard, in between her legs, and it made her sick to her stomach. He was kissing his way down her neck and on her chest. He ripped open her shirt and grabbed her breasts through the bra she was wearing. He ran his hands down her stomach, and stopped at the top of her pants.

"As much as I would love to take this further, I'm afraid our special friend is not yet here, and you must wait. I want to see the look on his face as I enter you." And with that he left Olivia tied to the bed, sobbing and gagged.

AN; Again I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. But I have re-found my spark with this, and I hope you take the time to review, tell me your still with me, and how you liked this chapter. Give me feedback, it is much appreciated, and much loved. Good or bad? Did you like the chapter or no? Let me know please.

Those of you that reviewed;

When I read your reviews I felt so guilty that it was taking me so long to update this. But now things have kind of settled down and I hope to be updating weekly. So please give me a chance and review, tell me how this chapter was.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys what do ya know, a quick update! : ) As always thank you to those of you that took the time to review, this story is for you guys. I posted the last chapter before I went to bed, and by the time I logged on in the morning I has 12 reviews and subscription alerts. Even though there were more alerts then reviews I was happy any way. If you guys who are not reviewing like the story please let me know. I take anonymous reviews. I reply to all my reviewers, and thank them with responses, but those that are anonymous I cannot do this for, so I want to send out a thank you to urbanslang16 and brandy, my two anonymous reviewers. I hope this chapter meets all of your expectations, and I'm still open to requests on what you want to see in this story. JUST A REMINDER: it is an EO story, is there any other kind? But the EOness is a process. As much as I love for them to just jump in bed and make like rabbits, it doesn't fit what I have planed for this story. I want this story to be at least 50 chapters and have at least 250 reviews, but more would make me really happy. So I have TON'S of stuff planed. *evil laugh* ON WITH THE STORY!

Before It's Too Late

Chapter 9

Previously:

Jim threw Olivia down on the bed, and jumped on top of her. That is when she freaked. She tried to scream but Jim put a gag in her mouth.

"As much as I would love to hear you, I have not taken care of Elliot, and we don't want him interrupting our time now do we?" He asked with a sinister smile.

He proceeded to tie up her arms to the bed posts, and with the drug in her system it made her to weak to successfully stop him. He left her legs untied. He then crawled in between her legs, forcing then open. He laid himself on top of her, kissing her neck. Olivia tried to get out from under him, but it was no use. She could feel him, hard, in between her legs, and it made her sick to her stomach. He was kissing his way down her neck and on her chest. He ripped open her shirt and grabbed her breasts through the bra she was wearing. He ran his hands down her stomach, and stopped at the top of her pants.

"As much as I would love to take this further, I'm afraid our special friend is not yet here, and you must wait. I want to see the look on his face as I enter you." And with that he left Olivia tied to the bed, sobbing and gagged.

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$

Jim walked into the room where Elliot was sitting, gun in hand.

"Stand up and don't move," Jim commanded. Elliot did as he was told, and Jim hand cuffed one wrist, leaving them to dangle from that arm.

"Follow me," Jim said grabbing the cuff that was hanging from Elliot's wrist. Jim lead Elliot to a door. Before opening the door, Jim blindfolded Elliot with some cloth, and then proceeded to open the door. Olivia was still on the bed, half naked and trembling, but Elliot could not see this. Jim put his finger to his lip in a "shh" motion, signaling Olivia to remain silent. She did as told, fear for Elliot building in the pit of her stomach. Jim walked Elliot over to the pipe and lifted both his arms over his head, cuffing the other wrist, arms locked up by this pipe. Then he un-blindfolded Elliot. The sight he saw made his stomach churn, his eyes water, and his knees go weak. There Olivia was, tied to a bed, her tear stained face black and blue with bruises. Her blood shot eyes refusing to look at him.

"YOU BASTARD," Elliot roared, "God help me if you touch her again." Elliot said while trying to pull free from his restraints.

"Oh you don't want me to touch her eh? Well then how does this make you feel?" Jim's sinister voice asked as he slowly slid his hand up Olivia's thigh, causing her to cringe and look away.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER." Elliot yelled, almost dislocating his shoulder from straining his shoulder trying to pull free from the pole he was cuffed to.

"What are you going to do about it, you are cuffed to a pole." Jim said with a sinister laugh. He continued his assault on Olivia's body. He ran his hands up her stomach, roughly grabbing each breast, before moving his hands lower. Elliot knew what was coming and he needed to get free to help Olivia. Jim was taking Olivia's torn shirt off. Elliot gripped the pole and pulled with all his might, and it didn't budge. Now Olivia was completely topless. Elliot used the pole to flip and put his feet on the ceiling and push, but still the pole wouldn't budge. He tried kicking the pole, pulling where it comes up from the floor, and where it leaves the ceiling, all with no luck. When he looked back at Olivia she was naked except for her panties, sobbing and Jim was working in his belt buckle. Seeing his Olivia about to be raped put a new rush of anger through his veins, and with his new found strength he grabbed the cuff on his left wrist and pulled with all his might. The cuff came off, and with it his skin. Elliot's hand was now bleeding, but he didn't care, Jim had his pants off and was over Olivia. Elliot clicked the cuff through, making an effective weapon and swung at Jim head. Jim was about ready to enter Olivia and he looked up just in time to see the cuff come in contact with his cheek. Before he could register what just happened Elliot jumped on him and started swinging. His fists were making contact with Jim's face at an alarming rate. Elliot stood up and started kicking Jim in the stomach, the head, and the chest. Elliot picked him up and threw him against the wall.

"You want to hurt helpless women, you like to beat them up. Hit me then, HIT ME YOU FUCKING PIG!" Elliot screamed, smacking Jim across the face.

"Elliot." Olivia croaked, "Elliot please," She pleaded a little bit louder.

Elliot dropped Jim's lifeless body to the ground and rushed to Olivia's side. He struggled to untie the rope's, finally succeeding. Then he scooped her up in his arms and just held her as she cried. After a few minuets she stopped crying and Elliot pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Your ok now Liv, I'm here, your ok now." He soothed.

"Elliot get me the hell outta here, please." She begged.

"Stay here for a sec," Elliot said as he stood up. He then walked over to Jim and felt for a pulse, which was absent. He looked through his pockets, finding keys there. Taking them he gave Jim's body a swift kick before walking back to Olivia's side and helping her to stand. He lead her past Jim's body.

"Is he?" She asked.

"Shhh, not now Liv." Elliot said, rushing her out of the room.

Elliot got Olivia out of the house and safely into the van that took them to this hell hole. Elliot took the time to look around. It was pitch black, and the only building was the one they were held captive in. Elliot had no clue where they were, and decided he was just going to get in and drive until they found a place where they could ask where they were. Elliot entered the drivers side of the van and looked at Olivia.

"Do you have any clue as to where we are?" He asked.

She shook her head and said, "Why don't you go back in there and look for a phone or something that the squad can trace and then they can tell us how to get out of here. He has to have our cell phones some where."

Always the rational one, Elliot did as she instructed. He looked all through the house, and found one land line. Picking it up he found it dead and cursed under his breath. Going back into that horrid room, he looked again through Jim's pockets. Not finding anything he went back to the van.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Nadda." He replied. "Were just going to have to drive until we hit something.

!$%^ Well what did you think. I think this chapter set some of your minds at ease. Let me know if you want more.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; Hello all, thank you so much for all of your kind words. With school starting back up I'm not sure as to when I can update, but I will update as much as is possible. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers, and to my readers (even if you don't review) I thank you, and hope you are enjoying this story. As always if there is something you want to see in the story let me know and I will try to fit it in there. As I have told my many reviewers who have asked for EO, it will come, but first Olivia must over come the sexual assault, and the kidnap she endured. This is an EO story, and Elliot helping Olivia through this time will lead down the road of EO. Oh Tanner is not a real place, I made it up, so just go with it. : )

Previously;

Elliot entered the drivers side of the van and looked at Olivia.

"Do you have any clue as to where we are?" He asked.

She shook her head and said, "Why don't you go back in there and look for a phone or something that the squad can trace and then they can tell us how to get out of here. He has to have our cell phones some where."

Always the rational one, Elliot did as she instructed. He looked all through the house, and found one land line. Picking it up he found it dead and cursed under his breath. Going back into that horrid room, he looked again through Jim's pockets. Not finding anything he went back to the van.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Nadda." He replied. "Were just going to have to drive until we hit something.

!$%^&*()*&^%$$%^&*)(*&^%$!%&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$

After choosing a way to go, and going that way, Elliot settled into the van and just drove. They appeared to be in a mountain road. At least it appeared to be very deserted, with no buildings anywhere. Just a narrow dirt road, that winds and curves, at dangerously steep turns. Somewhere in the long drive Olivia fell asleep, and Elliot kept quiet, letting her get her much needed rest. Soon, after about an hour and a half in the car, Elliot though they were getting close to a town. After a little longer he saw a gas station and decided to stop. After pulling over, Elliot glanced at Olivia, finding her still asleep he locked the doors and went into the station.

"You don't look so well, sir." The attendant, an older, short, and slightly overweight man, said.

"Well I've been through hell." Elliot replied. "Where are we?"

"Tanner sir, would you like some coffee?"

"I don't have any money, but thank you, where is Tanner?" Elliot responded.

"On the house, and most people don't know about this place. We are way out of New York. Up in the mountains. Where ya headed?"

"Manhattan"

"Manhattan eh? You are way out of your home district." The attendant said with a laugh that rumbled out of his stomach. "Go this way for about another hour, then you will se signs that will take you to the freeway. Get on south, and you'll get there eventually."

"Alri…" Elliot was cut off by the sound of a door slamming. He looked outside and saw Olivia's retreating form. Elliot took off out of the gas station and ran after her.

"Olivia STOP. Where are you going." Elliot shouted at her. She just kept running. With it still being night, once she was out of the station's parking lot, she was running blind, with only the dim light of the moon. Not realizing that there was a hill, Olivia tripped and tumbled down the hill. Elliot caught up to her and looked her over, she didn't appear to have any external injuries.

"Please… Please don't hurt me…Just let me go… I wont tell… I promise, just let me go." Olivia pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Shh Liv, its me, Elliot, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." He comforted.

"Please let me go." She whimpered.

"Shh, its ok Liv, come on." Elliot gently lifted her up and went back to the station. He walked inside. The attendant gave him a strange look.

"Is she alright?" The attendant asked.

"No, where is the nearest hospital?"

"Go the same way, just keep going until you see it on your left."

"Thanks" Elliot said and put her in the van.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"To a hospital, your going to be ok."

"Ok." Olivia replied, as she closed her eyes.

"_Please don't be too hurt, just hold on until we get there, Liv. Please_" Elliot pleaded to himself as he speed to the hospital.

After about 20 minuets he reached the hospital. Carrying her inside, Elliot flagged down a nurse.

"What happened, put her here." The nurse said pointing to a stretcher.

"We were kidnapped. We are detectives. You need to do a rape kit. I think she was beaten, please help her. Her name is Olivia Benson" Elliot said. The nurse nodded and rushed Olivia off into a room, telling him to wait here. Elliot went to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me. What hospital is this?" He asked.

"Tanner Fairland Medical Center." She said.

"Would you mind if I used your phone?"

"Here."

"Cragen"

"Cap, its Elliot."

"Oh my god! Are you two alright? Where are you, we'll come and get you." Cragen exclaimed.

"I'm alright. Were at Tanner Fairland Medical Center. Olivia is in there, and I don't know what is wrong with her. She went crazy, thought I was Jim trying to hurt her, and ran, after we got away from Jim. He is dead, in the house he kept us in. I'll tell local PD what happened. Just can you send the local PD out here, I don't know where we are at, in some town named Tanner. Its way out here." Elliot explained.

"Done. We will be there soon, Elliot. I'll bring you guys some supplies."

With that the phone call was ended, and Elliot sat to wait.

!*^$&^^&$!*&^$*!(&^$!(*^!(&!$&*^!(!&^$(*!$&^(*&$^(!*&$

As promised, Cragen sent out the local PD and Elliot recounted the story to them. They went to investigate, leaving Elliot to wait. After that a nurse came out to check on Elliot.

"Sir, do you need medical attention?" She asked.

"No, how is Olivia?"

"She is doing alright, the doctor is in with her now. Please let me look at you to make sure you are ok."

"No just go help Olivia."

"There is nothing I can do for her. I have no other patients, just let me look at you, so I can do something." The nurse asked, hoping to appeal to his pity.

"Alright fine. But I'm telling you, I am ok."

They took Elliot into a room and looked him over. After a few X-Rays they told him he was fine. Other than his dislocated shoulder, which they relocated and put in a sling, and they let him rest in the room waiting for news on Olivia. The nurse promised that she would tell the doter that he was in there, so the doctor wouldn't go looking for him in the waiting room. After a few hours a doctor walked in. Elliot held his breath as he looked at the doctor that couldn't have been in this field very long. He looked way too young.

"Mr. Stabler. Mrs. Benson is in critical care. Her rape kit was negative, but she sustained many blows to the head and abdominal area's. She had bleeding in the abdomen. We put her in surgery and stopped that. The blows to the head caused her brain to swell, but luckily there was no bleeding there. We relieved some of the pressure. There is nothing more we can do for her. The rest of her body is fine. But with how bad the swelling was, the injury is a few days old. It was slow going. But because of the extent of the swelling, we have no way of knowing when she will wake up, and what her memory will be like when and if she does." The doctor explained.

"Wake up? When and if? She… what… no, she was fine… but…no" Elliot stuttered, and then fell to the floor, on his knees. His brain flew out the window, his thinking capability gone.

"Elliot she will be ok. She is a fighter." Fin's voice shocked Elliot.

"Fin? Doctor, can I see her." Elliot began to regain his composure, and started thinking again.

"Of course, but I must insist on one or two people at a time only."

Elliot's look of confusion was apparent on his face. The doctor noticed this and nodded his head behind the detective. Elliot turned around and his jaw hit the floor. There stood everybody, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Alex, Melinda, and even Ryan (yes the tec guy, NOT DEAD in my story lol : ) He is too cute to die.) Elliot was shocked to see everybody here, and everybody was carrying flowers and cards. There was even a few uniforms that he didn't recognize. But at the moment questions would be best saved for later. Elliot took off following the doctor, with Fin following him.

Elliot slowly entered the room Olivia was in. He stopped in the door way, and just looked. She was hooked up to a respirator, various IV's hung from two polls, and there was a cranial drainage tube hooked up to her head, and a catheter hooked up to her bladder. She was pale. Elliot thought she looked so broken. He sat by her bed and held her hand. Elliot zoned out as everybody came and went, giving their gifts, reassuring words to both Elliot and Olivia, and leaving to get back to work. Cragen came in last, and stayed to talk to Elliot. He told him where the local PD was, what they were doing. He told Elliot that the uniforms he brought were here to assist, because they didn't have the man power for a case of this intensity, and Cragen only trusted the best for Olivia. He told Elliot he talked to the doctor, and he was uncomfortable letting her transfer to a closer hospital so soon after admission, but if she stays stable in a few days he will transfer her by helicopter, only in transition less than an hour. Elliot tried his hardest to listen, but he was fried. He hadn't slept since Olivia went missing, and he knew he wasn't going to sleep until he knows she is going to be alright. If she wakes up he is going to be there for her. Cragen knew this so all that he told Elliot he had wrote down, and gave Elliot the note, telling him to read it when his head was clear. He nodded, and Cragen said his goodbyes.

!$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*()_(*&^%$$%^&*()*&^%

After two days the doctor cleared Olivia for transfer to the hospital in Manhattan. Elliot was both relieved and worried. The doctor explained the risks, but he strongly believed that Olivia would make it through it. And after all it was less than an hour. Once in Manhattan Elliot was relieved that the flight went smoothly. He resumed what he had been doing the last two days, sitting by her bed, waiting for her to awaken.

!$%^&*((*&$%!$%^&*(*)(()&*^%$!$%^&*()*&^%$$%^&*

A week had gone by. Nurses came and went, doctors came and went, but one thing remained constant. Elliot. He was always by her side. The hospital staff knew him by name, and after one night of sleeping in the chair, the nurses brought in a bed for Elliot. He was grateful. They would bring him coffee, and meals. They made sure he ate. Otherwise he would go all day without food. Olivia stirred in her sleep on occasion. This kept Elliot hopeful. He would say it was her trying to wake up. The doctors remained optimistic. Elliot hadn't been home since he was kidnapped. He would still be in the same clothes if it weren't for Cragen and the gang. They brought him clothes. Elliot had given his statement many times. Tanner PD talked to him again after he got back to Manhattan. Elliot got sick of repeating his statement over and over again, so he wrote it and just copied it for everybody who needed it. The rest of the time he just waited. Everybody was worried about him, he didn't talk to anybody, and he didn't move from her side at all. Everybody knew if Olivia didn't make it, if she dies, then Elliot would die right there with her, clinging onto her had at her bedside.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Does that ending qualify as a cliffhanger? IDK you tell me in your review : ) Well this story is progressing nicely I think. Its already chapter 10. That makes me happy. Anyway like I said before I don't know when I will be able to update again, but rest assured I will not forget about this story, I still have soo much planed for it. I hope you review, keep reminding me I have an unfinished story to compleate LOL : )

_Purple button_

_Purple button_

_Purple button_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

You want to review? Just hit the purple button with the green words and make my day.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry. My computer crashed and my almost complete chapter was lost. Also school has me going insane. It is so much work. I'm going to try to update sooner, but there are no promises from my end, but don't worry I will not abandon this story, it will be finished, it just might take a while. Also the other chapter I had going was better than this one, but what are you going to do? I am going to try to dedicate atleast an hour in the morning to the making of this story, so hopefully updates will come faster.

Previously;

A week had gone by. Nurses came and went, doctors came and went, but one thing remained constant. Elliot. He was always by her side. The hospital staff knew him by name, and after one night of sleeping in the chair, the nurses brought in a bed for Elliot. He was grateful. They would bring him coffee, and meals. They made sure he ate. Otherwise he would go all day without food. Olivia stirred in her sleep on occasion. This kept Elliot hopeful. He would say it was her trying to wake up. The doctors remained optimistic. Elliot hadn't been home since he was kidnapped. He would still be in the same clothes if it weren't for Cragen and the gang. They brought him clothes. Elliot had given his statement many times. Tanner PD talked to him again after he got back to Manhattan. Elliot got sick of repeating his statement over and over again, so he wrote it and just copied it for everybody who needed it. The rest of the time he just waited. Everybody was worried about him, he didn't talk to anybody, and he didn't move from her side at all. Everybody knew if Olivia didn't make it, if she dies, then Elliot would die right there with her, clinging onto her had at her bedside.

!$%^&*()_)(*&$%&*$$%&*(*&^%$$%*&%&$^$(&%)*^)(&)^&%^%$%

"Elliot" Fin said as he entered Olivia's hospital room.

Elliot grunted in response.

"Elliot we need you to take us back to the house that Jim kept you two in. PD has searched and searched and they cannot find it. They refuse to wait anymore, we stalled them as long as possible but they need to close this case." Fin said.

"NO!" Elliot's voice boomed. "I. Will. Not. Leave. Her" Elliot's voice turned deadly calm.

"El, man, I understand, but we need to start this investigation. Tanner is not happy about having to wait this long."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving Olivia, not until she tells me to, herself."

"El, do you think that she would want you sitting here, instead of helping to put the people that put her here behind bars?" Fin asked, getting sick of Elliot's 'pity me' attitude.

"What do you mean? Jim's dead, he was the only one that was involved." Elliot asked looking up at Fin for the first time since he entered the room.

"Does the name Cindy ring a bell? We have not recovered Jim's body so we are proceeding as if he is alive until we have proof of the contrary."

"Cindy was just a pawn in Jims sick game, and HE IS DEAD. I killed him and felt for a pulse, there was none." Elliot said, just wanting Fin to leave him alone.

"Cap sent me down here to tell you that either you cooperate and help with this investigation or he will come down here and drag your ass out of here in cuffs for impeding a police investigation and aiding and abetting after the fact."

"He cant do that…FINE… Give me today days, I'll be ready tomorrow morning, pick me up then."

!^%$(%&*%^%$%%$^%$(&)*&^)*&^&^%^&%%$%*^%$(&^%*^*)&^(

(Tomorrow morning, after Elliot left)

_What is going on. I have always felt him, he has always been here, it kept me going. Now I just feel empty, I feel nothingness surrounding me. I'm so cold right now, I want to get warm. There is a void that is deep within me. His presence kept me grounded, and now that its gone I feel like floating away. I'm fighting it, but the pull is so strong. I need to find him, but I still cant open my eyes, I cannot make myself move. Why cant I move?_

!$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*()(&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$$%^*(*&^%$$

Elliot was flown back to Tanner. He had made arrangements for Alex to stay with Olivia during the day, and, just incase he didn't make it back by night, Cragen to stay all night. It made him feel a little bit better, knowing that people he trusted were with her, but he still missed seeing her next to him.

Once Elliot arrived in Tanner the local PD was there to snatch him up and get their investigation on way. Fin was with him.

"We stopped at some gas station, that was when Olivia took off out of the car, when I was inside. And before you waste your breath no I don't know the name and no I don't remember where it was. We just jumped on a road and the hospital was on the left. We'd better go to the hospital and back track from there." He told them. They nodded in agreement.

Elliot lead them to the station. He tediously worked his way back. It took him all day, but he managed to find what he thought was the house.

"It was dark, but I think its this one, I really wasn't looking at the house though." Elliot said, exhaustion evident in his voice. He had called Alex atleast every hour, checking on Olivia. And it was about that time again.

"She's fine Elliot." Alex answered the phone.

"Good I found the house and now I'm on my way back. I'm going to leave the investigating to them."

"Elliot does Olivia do a lot of moving?" Alex asked.

"Not a whole lot, but she moves sometimes, she is trying to wake up when she does. Why?" Elliot asked panic rising in his voice.

"Well the doctors say its just random muscle spasms, but she has been moving a lot since you left, and it just seams to be increasing. But if it means she is waking up that is good." Alex said, but she sounded like she was doubting herself on that last part.

"I'm on my way." Eliot said, simultaneously grabbing the keys from Fin's hand.

"Hey man give those back." Fin said chasing a running Elliot to the car.

"GET IN NOW" Elliot yelled over his shoulder at Fin.

Guessing that the phone call was something bad about Olivia, Fin did as he was told and jumped into the passenger seat. Elliot barely waited for his feet to leave the ground before he pealed out of there and flew into town, and the awaiting helicopter. A few times during the trip Fin tried to get what happened out of Elliot but he just remained focused on the road, and Fin gave up, assuming it was better Elliot be focused on the road, because at the speeds they were going, death would have been instant if Elliot was distracted.

!$%^&*)(&)%+&^*%$$%^&*()&^%$$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&

_Its been to long, I cant hold on anymore. Every second I fight it becomes stronger. My body just wants to float away, but I'm scard of what will happen if I let it. He was there with me for so long, and now he is gone, and has been for a while. I need to find him, I hope he is alright. There is somebody new here now, I don't know who she is. All I know is its not him. _

)(*&^%$!$%^&*(*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$

Elliot arrived back at the hospital in record time. He rushed into Olivia's room in time to see her struggling with an imaginary foe.

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!$%^&*()*$!$%^&*(*&^%$!$%^&*(*&^%

_What is happening. I feel like someone is holding me down and not letting me move. I feel him again, maybe he will get this guy off of me._

)(^%$!$%^&*()*&^%$&*()(*&%$%^&*(*&^%$!*&^%$%^*&

"Liv, sweetheart, open your eyes and look at me. Come on baby, its ok, just look at me." Elliot whispered in her ear. Olivia let out a soft moan but didn't open her eyes. Elliot began to stroke her forehead, whispering the same mantra over and over. Olivia moaned again and opened her eyes just a crack.

"LIV! Olivia, hey baby." Elliot said, tears thick in his voice.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, finding it dry as cotton. Elliot noticed this and gave her a sip of water. With a newly refreshed mouth Olivia tried again.

"You… I felt you."

"You felt me?" Elliot asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Ya." She looked over at Alex and asked, "So who are you?"

"Alex, I'll go get a doctor." Alex said rushing out of the room.

"She wasn't dressed like a nurse." Olivia questioned.

"The doctor will be here in a minuet Liv."

!$%^&*()(*&^%$$^&*()(*&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^

After examining Olivia the doctor exited her room and talked to an awaiting 1-6 squad. After telling the doctor that Olivia was awake, Alex went and called Cragen who in turn told the whole squad and they all rushed over.

"As I told all of you Detective Benson suffered quite extensive head trauma. Amnesia is not something we know a lot about. With amnesia a persons memory is gone. We don't know why some people regain memory, others don't regain anything, and yet others still, regain bits and pieces. The human brain is such a mystery to us. Detective Benson is suffering from complete memory loss, but her memories are buried. She has feelings, she feels something that she should have a memory of. I fully believe that she will regain some, if not all, of her memory, but that is not a 100% guarantee, because as I said, it is a mystery. Hope for the best, but plan for the worst, because there is just no way to tell. Though with my experience in these types of cases, familiarity can help restore memories." The doctor explained.

Elliot and Fin entered the room. Olivia seemed to know Elliot, but as the rest of the squad made their way through the room, Olivia didn't know anyone else. Everybody, Elliot included, wondered why he was the only one she remembered.

)&^&%*!&^$)!*$)*!&%&^!)^$^!$%^&*()(*&^%$$%*()_+_*$

"Stabler." Elliot said stepping out of Olivia's room to answer the phone.

"Detective Stabler this is Officer Patron from Tanner Police Department. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you and your partner…"

A/N; Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNN was that an evil ending. What do you guys think the bad news is?

Again I'm sorry this update took FOREVER and a day. If you hate me for it, tell me in a review. I love all of you that take the time to review, it means so much to me.

I CANT WAIT FOR WEDNESDAY! OMG those previews on were friggin intense. Let me know what you think about this chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, here is another chapter, and it took me forever to finish. I hope you all liked the last chapter. If you are still reading please let me know, just so I know whether or not to continue with this story. Also, I wanted to get this up ages ago, but with life, school, and writers block it got so postponed. I'm sorry for the delay, but here is a chapter, and I worked hard to get it up by the new years for you all. Hope you enjoy the demented creations of my sorry head.

The song is Miss Independent by Ne Yo

Previously;

"Detective Stabler this is Officer Patron from Tanner Police Department. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you and your partner…"

* * *

"No, Olivia hasn't been awake that long, I don't want bad news." Elliot said, panic rising in his chest.

"I'm sorry but I think you would want to know. Jim's body was not at that location. Are you sure he was dead?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure. I felt for a pulse. I beat him to a bloody pulp, and he didn't have a pulse."

"Was there anyone else with him?" Patron asked.

"No… yes Cindy. When they first took Olivia, Cindy was there. After that I don't know what happened to her. Cindy is the one that got Olivia to show up at her house. She is involved." Elliot said, realization setting in.

"Ok we can look for her as well. I'll call you back when we have something to report." With that the phone went dead.

Elliot stepped back into Olivia's hospital room. She had fallen asleep, so he stepped out and got a nurse. He told the nurse he had to go, and when Olivia woke up, to tell her he'd be back as soon as he could. The nurse said she would let her know.

Elliot took off, calling Fix as he went. Elliot had Fin meet him at Cindy's house, the house not too long ago, Olivia was kidnapped from. As Elliot lifted the crime scene tape and walked through the front door, he got a tight feeling in his chest. As he walked through the house the feeling kept getting worse and worse. He told Fin he needed some air and stepped outside. The fresh air felt good, but he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He decided to call the hospital to see how Olivia was doing. When the nurse told him that she was fine, he sighed with relief.

Fin came out saying there was nothing new in the house. Elliot decided to go back to the hospital. He was hoping to find some sigh of Cindy, or of another place that she could be hiding, but they already had a track on her known family, he was clueless as what to do now.

* * *

_A WEEK LATER_

"_Finally"_ Elliot thought. Olivia was going home after about 3 months in the hospital. The were putting together the discharge papers, and Elliot was at Olivia's apartment getting it ready for her.

'_Cuz she walks like the boss_

_Talks like the boss manicured nails to set the pedicure off_

_She's fly effortlessly_

_And she move like a boss_

_Do what a boss do_

"Are you ready to come home Liv?" Elliot answered his ringing phone.

"Ya, El" She said with a giggle. Ever since she woke up here memory has remained the same. The bad ass cop Elliot knew her as was gone, and she became this sweet, innocent, woman who was almost child like. Far from the detective that had witnessed the world at its worst. Elliot almost hoped she never got her memory back, to spare her, and keep safe from all the evil, but he knew that was something he shouldn't wish for. The only sadness he saw in her eyes was when she couldn't remember something that she knew she should be able to remember.

Elliot made it to the hospital in lightning speed. Once he got there she was dressed and on the bed, patiently waiting. As soon as she saw him she shot up in bed and said "Let's go!" Elliot laughed and lead her out the door to his waiting car.

Elliot drove her to her apartment. She looked at the buildings unsure of what to do. She glanced at Elliot under her lashes, hoping he'd take the lead. As if on cue, Elliot got out of the car, and walked around, opening her door and putting his hand out to help her out of the car. He put his arm around her waste and lead her across the sidewalk into the building he parked in front of. As he lead her to her door, she looked up at him.

"Um… Elliot?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, I…ah…I don't know…I don't know where my keys are." She said, shyly.

"Oh," Elliot laughed. "That's ok, I have them." Elliot said pulling out her key ring.

Olivia blushed a little, and after he opened the door she walked in.

"So this is where I live?" She asked, looking around.

"Yup, for a long time. Anything bringing back memories?" He asked.

"Um… no…yes." She said, picking up a photo that was on her table. "This is you and me. A party?"

"Ya, it was last year, a new years party. Alex snapped that picture after everybody had a little too much to drink." Elliot grinned, remembering the fun times they had that night. Everybody drank a little too much, and they all were letting go and just having fun. The next day they all showed up a little hung over, luckily that day was a slow one.

"We look so happy." She commented.

Later that night, after eating pizza and watching funny movies, and just having a fun time all around, it was time for bed.

"Um Elliot…well…would you mind…well only if…I don't want to…well…"Olivia fumbled.

"I'll be on the couch."

"How did you…never mind. Are you ok, do you need anything?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm good, thanks. Are you ok?"

"Ya, good night." She said and with that walked down the hallway and into bed.

Olivia was exhausted and quickly fell asleep. But the restfulness she was enjoying was short lived, and sometime during the night hell broke loose.

A/N; Ok heres the deal. I'm really sorry for keeping you all in suspense for ever, so below this note is the next chapter, otherwise I would have ended it here. I added an extra chapter just for my reviewers who are wonderful!

Next (but yet the same) chapter.

Previously: see above

_She was struggling, and trying to scream, but her mouth was gagged. Everything was dark and she was scared. She struggled against her bonds, hoping Elliot would come bust down the door and save her. The door opened, but it wasn't Elliot, it was some other guy, his face was dark. He approached her, tied down to the bed, and she knew something bad was about to happen. He approached her, and sat down next to her on the bed. He slowly brushed his hand down her face. She struggled against her bonds, his hand burning her skin. His hand made its way down her neck, across her breast, and it wasn't until then that she realized she was naked. Now she knew what was in store for her. _

"_Lets free you, enjoy the pleasure." The strange man said as he untied her bonds._

'_Big mistake' she thought as she put an elbow to the groin. He bent in pain as she jumped out of bed._

"Olivia!"

"NO" She yelled, throwing a punch at the strange man.

Elliot hit the ground with a thud, the punch catching him off guard.

"Liv wait!" He yelled as she ran past him and out the front door.

_She was running as fast as she could, but it seamed like she would never find a way out of this horrid dark place. There was a door in front of her, but she never seamed to reach it. She could hear him running behind her, his breath heavy in her ear. This only pushed her harder._

"OLIVIA!" Elliot gasped, trying to keep up with her, he had never seen her run this fast before. She was out of her apartment building now, and running down the street. All of a sudden she darted across traffic, almost getting hit by three cars and a truck in the process. This slowed Elliot considerably. By the time he was out of the traffic jam, Olivia had disappeared. Elliot was only dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, and didn't have money or his cell phone, and he was a good 8 block from her apartment. He say a pay phone and called 911 and told them his story and had them connect him to SVU. Automatically transferring him to Cragen, he filled in his boss on his current situation. Within minuets Fin, Munch, Cragen, and two dozen uniforms were on scene. Cragen begin ordering the uni's around, telling them where to go and what to do. Fin and Munch went to do their own thing, and Cragen gave Elliot a ride back to Olivia's apartment to change and pick up his car.

After searching all night and well into the day time, with no luck, Elliot reluctantly went back to the station house. He went through the responses from the APB and the Amber alert that was sent out shortly after Olivia's disappearance.

* * *

She kept running until she ran into a light poll. It hurt like hell and she fell on her ass. She cursed under her breath and stood up and looked around. She had no idea where she was at. She was bleeding from where she hit the poll and was scared out of her mind. She kept waking, looking for him. Everybody she passed was giving her strange looks, but she just kept walking, hoping to arrive back where she knew something or someone. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Not even looking who it was, she swung an elbow, connecting with the strangers face, and she took off running again. This time she was careful not to hit light poles. Fearing it was _him_ again, she ran as fast as she could, but after that last burst, she didn't have much left. Slowing much quicker than she did last time, she forced herself to keep running. But soon the ground was no longer under her feet and her face hit the pavement. She screamed.

"Stop resisting!" A voice yelled at her.

"NO!" She screamed. "Stop! LET ME GO! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Olivia screamed over and over, her voice reverberating inside her head, that was now splitting with pain. She was overpowered and her hands were tied behind her back. She was shoved in the back of a car and drove off.

* * *

"Stabler" Elliot answered his phone on the first ring, a stack of papers he couldn't see over on his desk in front of him. "I'm on my way." Elliot said, hanging up.

"Got a lead on Liv. Beat cops picked up someone matching her description, she's in holding." Elliot yelled at who ever was listening as he bolted out the door to his waiting car. Munch and Fin close on his tale, Cragen coming in third.

Elliot went storming through the door. Flashing his badge as the front desk he flew back to where he knew his holding cells were.

"Olivia!" He bellowed as he walked back.

"You must be Stabler" One guard said.

"Yes where is she?" He asked, impatiens clearly evident in his voice.

"Back here." The guard said, walking away.

Elliot followed, and looked in the cell he pointed at. What he saw shocked him.

Olivia was huddled in the corner, her clothes bloodied, as was her face. She had folded herself into a ball, into a corner, one side on the wall the other by a bench.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!" Elliot's voice boomed. "YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF A POLICE OFFICER!" Elliot turned on the guard.

"Woooo man, wasn't me." The guard said, putting his hands up. "She was brought in on assault of a police officer, and was fighting everybody. Put her in here 'til she calmed down so we could print her, 'nother officer though she might be your girl."

"Open the damn cell" Elliot growled, his voice dangerously low.

The nameless guard opened the cell and Elliot transformed.

"Liv?" Elliot whispered. "Olivia, its me, Elliot. Its ok now Liv."

She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. She just stared blankly at him, still in a ball.

"Liv, its ok, its me." Elliot said, slowly walking towards her.

"El?" She asked, still looking at him with inquisitive eyes.

He nodded his head, and she jumped up. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, burring her head in his neck. When she started to sob he felt his heart break in two.

"Shhhh Liv, its ok, everything is ok now." He whispered, trying to calm his hysterical partner.

"I…I…I" She hiccupped, "I couldn't find you. He was chasing me, and you weren't there. He was going to get me." She said into his neck.

"Who was going to get you?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't see his face. He was…He was…touching me." She said with a fresh wave of tears.

"Shh Liv. Its ok now, nobody can hurt you any more. Lets get you home." Elliot said, guiding her out of the cell to his waiting car. She never let go of her hold around his neck.

Cragen, Munch, and Fin watched the whole thing. They were bound and determined to find who this guy was. They headed back to the prescient to go over what the game plan was to play this out.

* * *

Back at Olivia's apartment, Elliot devised a plan that he knew would later come back to bite him in the ass. Olivia was going to be pissed off when she figured out what he was doing, whether that be when she regained her memory, or when circumstances beyond his control told her what he was doing. She would kick his ass either way.

He called Huang. He introduced Huang as a doctor, and insinuated he was there to look her over physically, and he neglected to tell her that this particular doctor was not one of the physical nature, but one of a psychological nature. Huang came over immediately after Elliot called him.

"Liv, This is doctor Huang, he is going to look you over, make sure you are ok." Elliot said.

"Hi" Olivia said meekly from her vantage point on the couch.

"Hey Olivia, how are you feeling?" Huang asked.

"Fine." She said, curling herself into a ball on the couch.

"I'm going to go" Elliot began.

"NO!" Olivia said, cutting him off as she jumped from the couch to hide behind him, away from Huang. "I don't know him Elliot, don't leave me with him." Olivia pleaded.

Elliot couldn't see her, but he could hear the fear in her voice. "Olivia I'm just going to be in the bedroom." Elliot said, turning around to face her. "If you need me all you have to do is say my name and I'll come running. I promise. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Do I have to talk to him?" Olivia whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Ya Livvy, He is going to make sure you are ok. I know him Olivia, he is a good man, you can trust him, I promise."

Olivia glanced over Elliot's shoulder at Huang, who had taken up residence on the end of the couch. "Well, don't go too far." She said giving them both her answer.

Elliot left the room, and Olivia remained standing, far away from Huang.

"So what happened to your head?" Huang asked.

Gently touching her wounds she responded, "I hit a pole, and somebody threw me down."

"Who threw you down?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"How did you hit the pole?"

"I was running and I didn't see it."

"Do you mind if I look at it, make sure you are ok?" He asked.

"Um" Olivia said, glancing around. "Sure."

Not wanting to approach her, when she didn't move Huang asked, "Do you want to come over here and sit down, or do you want me to come over there to look at you?"

Glancing over her shoulder in the direction Elliot disappeared to, she said "I'll come over there."

Walking towards Huang, Olivia opted to sit on the chair by the couch, as opposed to next to him on the couch. With a gentle voice, Huang told Olivia exactly what he was going to do before he did it, and with gentle hands he looked at her wounds. Huang noticed her breathing was shallow and rapid, and he could see her hear beat in her neck. He knew she was scared, so he kept the physical exam short.

"You said you were running when you hit the pole, were you running from someone?" He asked sitting back on the couch, moving away slightly from Olivia in hopes that by giving her more space she would calm down somewhat.

"Um, ya I was."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Where were you at?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get there?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. I don't wanna talk about this any more." She said getting up and putting distance between herself and Huang.

"Olivia, who were you running from?" Huang pushed, hoping for a breakthrough.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled. "I couldn't see his face! He just came in the room! He…He started…to touch me…everywhere. I couldn't scream, something was in my mouth. I couldn't move because I was tied down. I don't know how he tied me down but he did. I went to bed in my bed and woke up in his. He…he" Olivia stated to shake, she was slowly walking backwards, and her back hit the kitchen wall.

"Its ok Olivia, he's gone." Huang said, slowly walking towards her.

"NO…NO! HELP!" She screamed, running past Huang, knocking him back to the wall.

Elliot came running out of the room he was in, and ran up to Olivia.

"What the hell?" He asked, throwing a glance at Huang. "Its ok Olivia." He said reaching out to her.

"STOP!" She yelled, and started trying to fight of Elliot.

"She's having a flashback." Huang said.

"What do I do?" Elliot asked, trying to keep Olivia from hitting him too hard, and at the same time, trying to keep her from running.

"Get her to realize its you, talk to her, comfort her." Huang said.

"Liv, its me, its Elliot… Your ok…Nobody is going to hurt you…Your ok Liv…I'm here." He said.

She looked up at him, and the tears started. Elliot wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight hug. She returned the hug with fever. Elliot pulled her over to the couch, and sat down, pulling her into his lap. She curled up on his lap, gripping his shirt, still sobbing. Elliot pulled the throw down over the two of them, looking at Huang, wondering what to do for his partner.

A/N: How did you like? Review and tell me, and Happy New Years to all of you.


End file.
